Move Forward, Head Back
by Crash Ichimonji
Summary: Is it karma? Is it punishment? Or is it a blessing? A synch-test gone wrong may just make everything alright.


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Evangelion, GAINAX and Anno do. I don't own the rights to anything else copyrighted that might be mentioned in here. And if it isn't…Screw it.

Author's Blabbering:

Yo, Eva-fans! Been a while since I updated 'Last Man on Earth', and rest assured, I AM writing more for it. Just taking a break and getting this story idea out of my system. So fret not.

---

My head swam as the world around me clamored with lights and sounds that even to this date I couldn't figure out.

When I awoke, the first thing I noticed was the ceiling. Judging by the light fixtures, I must have been the damn infirmary. Great. I was probably limbless or mutated. A quick glance to my body showed everything was there and nothing else had been added.

"Whew…" I sighed, then paused. My voice sounded a little odd. "Die Prüfung. Ein, zwei, drei…" I blinked. Okay, my voice was DEFINITELY deeper, if only by a bit. And now that I noticed it, my breasts felt a little tender. I winced, hissing as I felt them for any cancerous bumps or scars. As I sat up, seeing that no one was in the room, I took off my shirt to have a look at them. I could see a few stretch marks around them, and my areolas were a bit wider, now a darker shade of pink than they had been for years. And…no way…they were BIGGER?? I was still a B cup, but I was positive they had grown a bit.

Pulling down my panties, I wanted to see what else might have changed. Sure enough, what was once a sparse patch of strawberry blonde above my mons was now a thicker tuft. Then I noticed y leg hairs…Ew…They were overgrown…

"Have I been in a coma for a while?" I asked myself absently. How long was I asleep? A year? Maybe two?

"Only if you consider sleeping for an hour to be a 'coma'," I heard that familiar scientific voice as my room's door was opened. "Oh MY," Ritsuko blinked. "Just as the test showed."

"Dr. Akagi! What the hell happened??" I fumed as I pulled my shirt and panites back on and covered my lower half.

"What's the last thing you remember?" she looked over a small digital clipboard.

"Uh…." I blinked, thinking hard for a moment. "You asked me and baka-boy to do a synch test in that experimental plug together…Shinji was in front of me…SHIT!" my eyes widened. "What happened to Shinji??" I asked, wondering if he had the same condition…or worse…

"You actually care about his well-being?" that bitch smirked back at me in a smug fashion.

"N-No!" I fumed with my slightly older voice. "I just want to know if he's as messed up as I am. I'm…older, aren't I?" I scowled.

"From the tests we did on your skin, hair, and blood samples we took in your sleep," Ritsuko read over what must have been the results. "Yes."

My heart sank. I was older now…At first I was ecstatic, but that thought erased itself when I remembered an important feature of all Eva pilots.

"D-Does this mean…" I gulped. "I can't pilot Eva anymore?" I asked with a stern yet terrified expression.

"We aren't sure." Not the answer I was hoping for, but beggars can't be choosers…

"So, I skipped a few years, huh?" I sighed, relaxing a bit to calm myself.

The feeling was fleeting though.

"No, you're still skipping years even as we speak," the good doctor corrected me as I felt my blood freeze in place.

"WHAT?" I jumped out of bed, staggering at my body's more filled-out proportions and new height, running up to Ritsuko with my eyes almost level with hers now.

"You're aging forward, Asuka," she sighed. "Hard as it is to believe, that's the fact. We're trying to figure out a means to stop it, as well as deal with Shinji's condition too."

I took a step back in sheer horror. I was growing old…No! I wasn't going to take this and accept it! I was about to give Dr. Akagi a piece of my mind when I felt a thunderous churning echo within my belly, both of us able to hear it as I keeled over.

"Oh god…I need something to eat…" I panted. I had never truly felt hunger like this. This…This felt like I'd been fasting for days…No, weeks!"

"Hm…Makes sense. Your body's used a lot of raw materials to help you grow. Hang tight, Asuka," Ritsuko managed to pat my shoulder in a reassuring manner as she headed out of the room and locked my door. I didn't bother trying to escape with her…This pain…This fatigue…It was like I was wasting away while my body was burning anything that it could to keep up with getting me out of puberty.

I sat back on the bed, eventually lying on my side curled up. I couldn't move…I couldn't AFFORD to move…I needed to conserver my strength and hope they give me something…ANYTHING to eat…and lots of it soon…

"Room-service!" My heart pounded out of my chest as my face burned pink from the speaker. I jumped to a sitting position to see two things that made this all worth dealing with: the man of my dreams with a large tray of steaming foods in large servings.

"Kaji!" I smiled with joy as I let him serve me the enormous plate with a fork. I snatched it instantly, diving into the mountainous mashed potatoes with lava gravy first, gulping it all down with wolf-like hunger before moving to the steamed broccoli and cheese.

"Goodness, Ritsu was right when she said you were hungry," my darling angel smiled sweetly back at me. "Sorry it doesn't taste as good as what you usually have, but that's what you get with a government facility's kitchen."

"It's okay," I said in a muffled voice from the numerous greens I was munching, swallowing then. "Hunger's the best spice, after all." I went to the turkey next, devouring the thick and juicy slices with gusto, decimating the plate to a bare scene finally. "Is there any more?" I asked with eagerness.

"My goddness, Asuka," Kaji placed my hand in his while he knelt to my bedside. I could hear my heart thumping in my ears from having my love's calloused and strong hands wrapped around my own. "If you aren't careful, you'll gain too much weight…And we wouldn't want that, would we?" he smiled his glorious grin as I felt my insides melt in warmth.

"Don't worry," I scooted closer with a smile in return. "I'm still a growing girl…in the literal sense now…so this'll all go towards making me the perfect woman…" I cooed as I neared his face, trying to steal a kiss.

"Now now," he countered with a soft pressing of my lips with his finger. "Don't be too excited to grow up. We don't know if you'll be able to pilot in your more…developed form. But," my dream-boat stood up and took the plate. "If you're still hungry, I'll bring more for you, Asuka," he winked before leaving.

I flopped back onto my bed with a satisfied sigh. Maybe being older would be better…And maybe I'd still be as great of a pilot as ever! That would be wonderful! If I were a full-grown woman that could still pilot...I'd win Kaji over in NO time! Hehehehe…This might not be so bad after all…

I rested my eyes for a bit, wincing as I felt my bosom tense as if needles were pricking it from the inside, a tight pressure seeming to grow within them.

"Shit…!" I gasped as I felt under my shirt, flinching at the heft of my bigger breasts. My nipples were especially sore now, and it seemed they were a bit swollen too. Did I have breast cancer?? I decided not to pull off my shirt for the time being, lest Kaji see me while I was still technically a teenager, feeling around. Maybe the tissue was having trouble adjusting to the sudden growth? I tried massaging them, only to have a tight pain within my tits mix with a tingling warmth throughout my body from the stimulation.

"Ouch…" I hissed as I tried my damnedest to work the flesh to some degree where it would be used to the new size.

And then I felt a small pinch at the tip as a wetness smeared in my palm.

I jumped, terrified that I might have popped a sore or worse…a blood vessel…and quickly examined my hand where the discharge stuck to. It was semi-white, still runny as I sniffed it. It was faint, but it was a somewhat sweet scent…Being adventurous, I tasted it…

"AAAAHHHH!!" I shrieked in indescribable horror at the flavor! "No! How the fuck did this happen?!" I fumed in both rage and confusion.

"Asuka, what's wrong?!" Lieutenant Ibuki ran in with Ritsuko trailing behind shortly after. "Did you hurt something?" she looked over me and felt at my body.

"Get your hands off!" I smacked her wrist in ire. "Ritsuko! What the hell happened to my tits??" I snarled. "They're leaking MILK!"

"Hm…That was quick…" was all the damned blonde said as she looked at her clipboard.

"QUICK?!" I pushed Maya out of the way and grasped the doctor's lab coat angrily. "You KNEW I was gonna lactate?!?"

"Calm DOWN," Dr. Akagi scowled back at me as managed to pry my hands off her. "We noticed your progesterone levels were high when we did your blood work. Yes, we knew you would produce milk, we just figured it would be a while so we didn't bother with the information for the time being. But," she sighed. "This explains Shinji's condition then…"

"What's happened to that twerp??" I humphed. "Is he turning into an impotent old man?"

"No, the opposite."

I blinked at her words. "Wh-What?"

"Shinji's regressing in age," Maya finally spoke up. "He's already gone past puberty and is about eleven or so years old, and still dwindling."

"So I'm turning into a hag and he's…uh…wait, will either of us stop or will this go until we both…" I gulped. "Die? Well, de-fertilize in his case, I suppose."

"Again," Ritsu sighed. "We don't know. We have only a little bit of time for Shinji but little to work with as a counter-measure. We're considering injecting your DNA into him and seeing if your rapid aging will counteract with his regressing. Then again, there are numberless possible outcomes and side-effects that could result, and that's simply for what we'd need to do to save Shinji. You are a whole Pandora's box of possible outcomes as well. Injecting Shinji's DNA into you could make you regress to the point of unbirth for all we know. But, since you're only aging a few years every hour forward, we have more time to figure things out for you. Hard as it may be to accept, you have it better than him."

I felt the color leave my face at this horrific scenario. Shinji would die? I had despised him from pretty much Day 1 when we met, and even though I always felt he was a disgusting little emo, I never really wanted to see him dead…not really…

"Do you understand the situation now?" the doctor frowned at me expectantly.

"I do…" I sighed. "Like it or not, if Shinji's dead we lose a decent pilot," I managed to rattle off. I couldn't let them know I gave a fuck about that little…well shrinking...pervert. Though, if he stopped at about eight or so, I suppose his hormones would be in check and he wouldn't be all perverted as he was in his teens….Not a bad outcome. He'd be easier to manage too now that I was even older.

"Glad to hear it," Ristuko smiled briefly before leaving with her subordinate. "We'll let you know what the results were in a moment. For now, just eat and rest. And don't milk yourself. It'll hurt for a while, but the longer you go without releasing it, the quicker your body should stop producing milk," she added before locking the door again.

"Gah!" I groaned as I got back into bed once again. "Easier said than done…" I huffed as I felt my breasts heat and tense up almost as if they heard the blonde bitch's words. It was like an itch, the more I resisted; the more it tortured me. I kept my hands tightly wedged under my arms, my breathing ragged and terse as I twitched involuntarily from the pain. "Fuck it!" I screamed as I grasped my 'udders' and did everything I could to relieve the pressure. I felt my eyes roll back and my eyes flutter at that first real squirt of them both, giving a satisfied moan-whine as I pinched the damn nubs harder and harder, feeling the building pleasure from the waning pain.

"Dammiiiiiiiiit….!" I groaned in disgust as I felt my shirt grow wet and sticky with my hands. "Why….Aaahhh…Why does this have to happen to meeeeee?" The culminating warmth cascaded throughout my body as I then felt a twitch down south. "Okay…Need to stop…" I panted, feeling absolutely revolted at my shirt sticking to my tits that now felt even bigger! Now that I noticed it, my panties were a little tight too! "Oh shit….!" I gasped at my deeper voice. I must have been AT LEAST 18 by now as I felt that painful churning again and my stomach feeling like it was encroaching on itself.

"Room-…oh my." My eyes bulged at the sound of my dear Romeo. Horrified, I knew he had seen my wet shirt cling to my bra-less chest, forcing me to cover myself up in shame. "Goodness, Ritsu was right yet again." Kaji simple smiled sweetly as he presented me with a tray of more steamy eats and a liter of cool bottled water. "I'll leave these with you and give you some privacy, Asuka," he gave his heavenly smile before patting my now over-grown mane and walking off.

"Kaji! Wait!" I blurted as my eyes watered.

The man of my dreams paused, his back facing me.

"S-Sorry…I'm sorry I look so…disgusting right now…" I sniffled.

"Disgusting?" he faced me with his enigmatic grin. "I wouldn't say that at all. Given how your body's reacting, I'd say you've got that special 'glow' going on."

"Glow?" I blinked, a bit relieved by his words.

"Be thankful you've gotten it without going through the usual process of getting pregnant," he walked over to me and…

I felt my forehead burn as Kaji's stubbly lips pressed softly against it.

"Now then, eat up," my beloved smiled before leaving.

I sat there, paralyzed by what had just happened.

Kaji…He just KISSED me!

I tore into my food with gusto and emptied the water bottle in minutes. If getting this matronly in my appearance got him to kiss me, maybe getting older wouldn't be so bad…

To be continued…

---

Author's Notes:

So? Whatcha think? A little graphic, yes, but there is a point to this. I wanted to do a clichéd 'experiment gone wrong' fic but with a twist. I've also wanted to try writing something from Asuka's perspective too, as a little challenge. This series won't be long, I'm ending this chapter quickly just as a teaser. Expect more maternal 'blossoming' as well as the fate of Ikari the Younger in the next chapter.


End file.
